<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 Kilometer dan Jarak Selanjutnya by aprildust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264788">10 Kilometer dan Jarak Selanjutnya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprildust/pseuds/aprildust'>aprildust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, High School, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprildust/pseuds/aprildust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang PP bertemankan doa-doanya yang selalu setia sampai di ujung penantiannya tiba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 Kilometer dan Jarak Selanjutnya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-20</strong>
</p><p>     Maafkan aku datang terlambat untuk hari ini, tadi guruku sangat menyebalkan! Kamu tahu, aku dan kawan sekelasku yang lain diberi tugas tambahan sebelum pulang. Kalau kamu jadi aku, sudah jelas wajahmu akan berkerut-kerut tidak suka dan bibirmu akan maju beberapa sentimeter buat menyuarakan protes-protes. Hihi, membayangkannya saja aku jadi rindu kamu yang seperti itu, Billkin.</p><p>     Kamu tidak marah ‘kan aku datang terlambat buat hari ini? Semoga tidak. Lihat ini, aku bawa bunga baru, sebentar ya, akan kuganti dulu bunga dalam vas bunga kamarmu. Ah, sudah selesai! Lihat, sekarang kamarmu tampak jauh lebih segar dengan kehadiran bunga baru dalam vas. </p><p>     Billkin, kamu mau dengar ceritaku tidak? Mau ya! Lagipula, kalau kamu tidak berkenan mendengar aku tetap akan bercerita <em>sih</em>, hehe.</p><p>     Kemarin kelasku kedatangan murid baru, seorang perempuan dan dia cantik! Aku kira dia sombong karena tidak banyak bicara, rupanya dia cuma pemalu. Aku mengajaknya makan di kantin saat jam istirahat tiba. Oh, tenang saja! Kami tidak berduaan kok, ada Pond juga yang turut serta. Tapi maaf, Billkin, bangku yang biasa kamu singgahi aku berikan buat tempat duduk teman baruku ini. Kau tidak marah ‘kan? Lagipula, nanti juga akan kembali jadi tahtamu, kok, tak perlu khawatir! Makanya, cepatlah bangun dan kembali ke sekolah. Nanti akan kukenalkan kamu pada dia.</p><p>     Kemarin saat jam pelajaran olahraga, aku memilih untuk tidak ikut serta. Aku tidak bisa main sepak bola. Kamu paham 'kan kalau aku jauh lebih suka melihatmu jadi bintang lapangan daripada harus aku yang terjun ke lapangan? Aku beralasan saja kurang enak badan. Lalu aku sempatkan diri melihat foto-foto di hari lalu, saat kamu masih segar dan lincah mengolah gerak bola di lapangan sekolah. Ah, aku selalu cemburu kalau kamu diteriakkan para penggemarmu. Tapi kamu selalu punya cara buat membujukku, <em>huh</em>, dasar mulut manis!</p><p>     Ah, rasanya baru sebentar aku datang ke sini, kenapa sudah sore saja... Aku masih mau cerita banyak hal yang terjadi seminggu belakangan ini, huhuhu, aku masih rindu kamu, tahu. Tapi karena aku takut Ibu marah kalau pulang terlalu sore, maka kusudahi dulu ya ceritaku buat hari ini. Tunggu kedatanganku lagi, tidak lama kok, kau hanya perlu menunggu sekitar satu minggu saja! Aku pamit pulang dulu ya, anak baik!</p><p>     “Jangan lupa kembali padaku, Billkin."</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Hari Ke-27</strong></p><p>     Huft, jalanan kali ini padat sekali, Billkin. Maaf ya kalau aku datang terlambat lagi. Oh, hari ini aku datang membawa bunga baru lagi yang jauh lebih segar, tadi saat aku tiba di kamarmu, suster membantu untuk mengganti isi vas dengan bunga yang kubawa. Baik sekali ya dia, kalau kau bangun, pasti kau akan suka melihat dia karena dia cantik dan juga baik! Lalu aku bisa membayangkan kau akan menggodanya dengan lelucon konyol yang menyebalkan.</p><p>     Oh iya, mulai pekan depan akan ada penilaian tengah semester. Billkin aku pusing, aku kesulitan belajar akhir-akhir ini. Coba saja ada kamu, pasti akan ada yang menemaniku belajar dan mengajarkan bagian-bagian yang sulit. Huft, aku merindukan kamu, anak pintar! Sebetulnya bukan cuma aku saja yang rindu kamu, sih. Semua orang juga rasanya rindu padamu dan segenap tingkah konyolmu. </p><p>     Omong-omong, kemarin aku dan Pond sempat menceritakan perihalmu pada kawan baruku. Itu lho, yang pekan lalu kuceritakan bahwa dia seorang perempuan yang cantik! Sudah seminggu belakangan juga dia jadi penghuni tetap singgasanamu di kantin. Dia bilang, dia penasaran dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Cepatlah bangun, Billkin, sudah ada satu teman baru yang menanti kehadiranmu! Aku rasa dia akan satu frekuensi denganmu.</p><p>     Aduh, rupanya hari ini aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ayah tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi ke supermarket. Tunggu aku kembali ya, mungkin setelah pekan penilaian tengah semester aku akan kembali! Doakan aku ya, dah, Billkin!</p><p>     “Sampai nanti Billkin, jangan lupa untuk kembali padaku. Aku merindukanmu.”</p><p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-35</strong>
</p><p>     Halo Billkin! Akhirnya pekan penilaian tengah semester berakhir juga dan aku bisa kembali mengunjungimu! Jangan ditanya seberapa lelahnya, yang pasti aku sudah mengorbankan jam tidurku buat belajar ekstra di pekan yang lalu!</p><p>     Omong-omong, lihat siapa yang kuajak hari ini!</p><p>     “Hai anak nakal, betah juga kau tidur lama-lama.”</p><p>     Kamu hapal suaranya ‘kan? Itu Pond! Hari ini dia memaksa untuk ikut serta menjengukmu, maka kuberi izin setelah meminta persetujuan Ibumu. Tadi, sebelum pergi ke sini, aku sempat bertukar sapa dengan Ibumu lewat sambungan telepon, beliau bilang, mungkin akan datang sore nanti, jadi kau akan aku temani bersama Pond untuk hari ini!</p><p>Pond membawa bunga hari ini buatmu, aku sedikit cemburu, tahu! Tapi tak apa, Pond bilang itu hadiah buatmu dan aku dilarang cemburu olehnya. Lagipula aku tahu kau selalu suka hadiah dalam bentuk apapun.</p><p>     Pond bilang wajahmu pucat sekali, aku cuma mengiyakan saja. Pond juga bilang rambutmu yang sekarang juga jelek, aku memukul bahunya mendengar hal itu! Tapi dia bersikukuh kalau rambutmu memang jelek, dia bilang kau harus segera dibawa ke pangkas rambut. Nanti akan kutemani ya, Billkin! Aku tidak suka kamu dibilang jelek!</p><p>     Oh iya aku membawa sekeranjang apel buat hari ini, Pond sibuk mengupasnya karena dia bilang, dia butuh asupan makanan. Aku dibiarkannya makan beberapa potong juga selagi dia sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan. </p><p>     Billkin, sebetulnya aku tidak ingin sedih. Tapi melihat keadaanmu saat ini, aku tidak bisa menahan pedih yang kurasakan.</p><p>     Oh tidak, Pond sepertinya menyadari kalau aku murung. Pond menyingkirkan ponsel dari fokusnya lantas berdiri di belakangku yang duduk di bibir kasur tempatmu rebah. Pond menepuk-nepuk bahuku dan membisikkan bahwa kamu akan segera kembali padaku. Aku harap ucapan Pond didengar Tuhan buat segera dikabulkan...</p><p>     “Aku merindukanmu, cepatlah kembali padaku.”</p><p>     “Bangunlah anak nakal, kami semua merindukanmu.”</p><p>Kau dengar ‘kan, Billkin? Bukan cuma aku saja yang rindu padamu. Cepatlah kembali...</p><p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-40</strong>
</p><p>     Hai, sudah satu bulan lebih ya. Lama juga tidur panjangmu, Billkin. Jalanan kembali padat buat dilalui menuju ke sini. Aku tidak datang bersama Ayah atau Pond atau siapapun untuk hari ini. Aku juga tidak membawa apapun hari ini. Aku lupa pergi ke toko bunga, jadi bunga dalam vas di tepi kasurmu masih berisi bunga pemberian Pond tempo hari. Maaf ya, aku sungguh lupa. Kuusahakan pada kunjungan berikutnya akan kuganti dengan bunga baru.</p><p>     Umm, Billkin, aku tahu tidak sepantasnya berkata ini padamu. Tapi aku takut, Billkin...</p><p>     Akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak pikiran buruk datang mengisi kepalaku. Aku sudah berusaha mengusirnya, tapi sungguh, itu sulit.<br/>
Aku takut kalau aku bukan hanya akan kehilangan presensimu di sekitarku dalam waktu hampir satu bulan lebih saja, tapi aku takut akan kehilanganmu untuk waktu yang lama. Yang mungkin saja, tidak akan memperbolehkanku untuk berjumpa lagi denganmu. Ibumu selalu mengajakku untuk sama-sama berpikir optimis dan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu. Bukan cuma Ibumu sebetulnya, banyak orang yang berada di sisiku dalam penantianku ini memberi dukungan. Tapi Billkin, aku tidak berbohong kalau pikiran buruk tetap selalu datang mengisi kepalaku.</p><p>     Aku tidak mau, aku belum—atau bahkan tidak akan pernah sanggup jika mimpi buruk yang sama sekali tak kuinginkan akan terjadi. Tak apa jika aku harus pulang-pergi setiap pekan menempuh jarak sepuluh kilometer untuk menjengukmu di rumah sakit. Untuk menyaksikan tubuhmu yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur yang aku tahu tidak seempuk kasur di kamar rumahmu. Tak apa asalkan seluruh sepuluh kilometer yang kutempuh hampir tiap pekannya akan menuntunku pada akhir penantian yang penuh bunga. Aku tak apa, asal nanti akan menyambutmu kembali dalam dekapanku.</p><p>     Billkin, aku merindukanmu, sungguh. Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar menanti?</p><p>     Billkin, “Jangan lupa kembali padaku. Aku rindu, sungguh.”</p><p>     Ah maaf kalau hari ini aku menangis, aku tahu kau tidak suka melihatku menangis, lebih lagi karenamu. Aku tidak mau sebetulnya, tapi aku tidak sanggup, Billkin. Maafkan aku...</p><p>     Kurasa aku harus pulang karena hari menjelang petang. Sampai jumpa Billkin, aku akan berusaha lebih sabar menunggumu.</p><p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-46</strong>
</p><p>     Aku datang lagi hari ini, Billkin. Masih seorang diri, tapi dengan sekuntum <em>baby’s breath</em> yang kubawa untukmu. Aku sudah meletakannya dalam vas, menggantikan bunga pemberian Pond yang layu. Hari ini aku terpaksa berbohong, seragam sekolah sudah kukenakan rapih tapi aku tidak pergi ke sekolah. Ponsel sengaja kumatikan supaya tidak ada yang bisa menjangkau keberadaanku. Aku cuma mau menemui kamu hari ini. </p><p>     Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam tadi, aku menghabiskan beberapa jam cuma untuk menangisi kamu. Aku memutar beberapa rekaman yang kusimpan dan menghadirkanmu di dalamnya. </p><p>     Aku rindu kamu... dan ini menyiksaku.</p><p>     Bangunlah segera, ayo kita rekam banyak video lagi. Kita pergi ke pantai, ke taman bermain, ke kebun binatang, atau kalau mau ke ujung dunia sekalipun, ayo kita lakukan. Aku akan ada bersamamu dalam berbagai keadaan, aku mau mendengar ceritamu lagi, keluh kesah dan amarahmu lagi, aku mau ada buatmu selalu.<br/>
Ayo kita buat janji-janji baru, berbahagia bersama sampai jangka waktu lama. Keliling dunia dan bersuka ria.</p><p>    Lekaslah sembuh, “Bangun... Pulang, Billkin.”</p><p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-48</strong>
</p><p>     Hari ini aku datang lagi, hai Billkin.</p><p>     Aku tidak akan bercerita apa-apa padamu untuk hari ini, malam tadi mimpiku tidak cukup apik buat diceritakan, jadi aku akan diam saja menatapmu lekat-lekat sebagai penawar rindu yang makin hari makin besar saja kapasitasnya di hatiku. </p><p>     Doaku masih sama, cepat bangun ya. Aku belum mengenalkan teman baruku padamu, kita belum pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film terbaru. Cepat kembali ya? Aku mohon...</p><p>     “Kuharap kau tidak lupa. Pulang padaku, ya.”</p><p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-49</strong>
</p><p>     <em>“Pipi, jangan lupa untuk kembali lagi padaku. Besok, seterusnya, selamanya.”</em></p><p>     Itu penggalan yang kamu tulis dalam kartu ucapan ulang tahun buatku. Kali ini biar aku yang ganti menuliskannya banyak-banyak di buku catatanku. Barangkali bisa jadi mantra buat menghadirkanmu segera.</p><p>     “Billkin, jangan lupa untuk kembali lagi padaku. Besok, seterusnya, selamanya.”</p><p>     Aku menuliskannya entah sampai berapa jumlahnya. Yang pasti tanganku cukup sakit keesokan harinya.</p><p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-51</strong>
</p><p>     Aku tidak tahu harus apa- aku lupa membeli bunga lagi dan, mimpi buruk itu terus datang. Aku takut.</p><p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-52</strong>
</p><p>     Aku takut, aku tidak mau.</p><p>     Aku- aku harus apa...</p><p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-53</strong>
</p><p>     Malam tadi kau tidak datang ke mimpiku, kamu akan segera kembali 'kan?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kau akan kembali, 'kan?</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Hari Ke-55</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pipi, nanti aku bawakan coklat, atau apapun yang kamu mau. Atau kamu mau bunga? Mau apa saja, katakan. Nanti akan aku bawakan sekembalinya aku.”</em>
</p><p>               Aku tidak mau apapun, sungguh.<br/>
Aku cuma mau kamu. Untuk saat ini, untuk seterusnya, untuk selamanya.</p><p>
  <em>“Pipi, jangan lupa untuk kembali lagi padaku. Besok, seterusnya, selamanya.”</em>
</p><p>               Tapi kamu yang tidak kembali padaku.<br/>
Tapi kamu yang mengingkari ucapmu.</p><p>     Billkin. Aku pikir, jarak sepuluh kilometer yang kutempuh hampir tiap pekannya untuk bertemu denganmu akan berbalas dengan manis. </p><p>     Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kini justru makin jauh saja?</p><p>     Billkin, mimpi buruk itu tidak datang malam tadi. Tapi pagi ini aku dibangunkan Kakak dan juga Ibu dengan senyum terbaik yang mereka punya. Aku didekap erat-erat dan diizinkan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah. Sebagai ganti, aku diminta lekas membersihkan diri dan mengenakan pakaian hitam rapi.<br/>
Aku tidak punya pikiran apa-apa, aku juga tidak bertanya dan mereka tidak memberitahu apa-apa selain memintaku untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. </p><p>     Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di sini. Di rumahmu.</p><p>     Kenapa banyak orang-orang? Aku pikir, mereka semua datang menyambut kepulanganmu. Tapi aku lupa, tidak ada kilat gembira di mata mereka. Tidak ada tawa canda yang menyerukan namamu di bibir mereka. Sebagai ganti hanya ada kantung-kantung mata yang kembung dan menghitam dihinggapi duka.</p><p>     Pradugaku meleset jauh, Billkin. Mereka tidak menyambut kepulanganmu. </p><p>     <em>Tapi mereka mengantar kepulanganmu. Kepulanganmu untuk rebah dalam keabadian.</em></p><p>     Termasuk aku. Aku yang datang tanpa persiapan dan hancur dalam waktu sekejap saja.</p><p>     Billkin maaf, maaf biarkan aku marah buat kali ini padamu. Aku pikir, penantianku akan berbuah manis di ujungnya. Namun ekspektasiku kelewat tinggi, rupanya. Aku tidak sanggup dipaksa menelan realita secepat ini.</p><p>               <em>Billkin.</em><br/>
<em>Billkin.</em><br/>
<em>Billkin.</em></p><p>     Biar habis suaraku, biar mati rasaku, aku cuma mau kamu kembali. Demi apapun yang menaungi dunia ini. Aku cuma mau kamu kembali.</p><p>     Jarak yang membentang di antara kita bukan cuma sejauh seratus meter, sejauh jarak kelasmu dan kelasku di sekolah. Bukan juga sejauh dua kilometer, sesuai jarak rumahmu dan rumahku. Bahkan bukan lagi sepuluh kilometer sebagaimana jarak menuju rumah sakit. Billkin, jarak di antara kita kali ini lebih dari itu. Ada jarak selanjutnya yang bahkan aku tidak menemukan jawaban untuk sampai ke sana selain dengan kematian. Menyusulmu pada keabadian.</p><p>     Maaf kalau hari ini aku marah padamu, aku menangis sebagaimana aku tahu kamu benci jika aku menangis. Aku kecewa padamu.</p><p>     Untuk segala yang pernah kamu lakukan, kita lakukan. Untuk semua rangkaian ucap, dan janji-janji yang terlambat buat terjawab, biarkan kurangkum secara singkat.</p><p>     <em>Maaf, terima kasih, dan aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, tanpa ragu aku mencintaimu utuh-utuh.</em></p><p>     Billkin, penantianku harusnya sudah berakhir di sini. Tapi aku akan menantimu kembali, di semesta lain yang lebih berbahagia, di bumi ke-25 yang mungkin saja eksistensinya nyata, yang mungkin saja ada kita di sana tengah berbahagia berbagi tawa dan canda, dan mungkin di antara mimpi-mimpi yang tiada lagi bersisa.</p><p>     Billkin...<br/>
Terang jalan pulangmu, luas tempat istirahatmu, kamu tidak akan pernah lekang termakan waktu dalam ingatanku. Selalu dan selamanya akan begitu.</p><p>     <em>“Billkin, nanti kembali lagi ya padaku. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, atau di mana saja asal ada kita yang lebih berbahagia.”</em></p><p>
  <strong>Selesai.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hit me up on my twitter account @helmpipi, thank you! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>